Letters From the Grave
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Harry died in the Dark Forest when he met Voldemort. When the battle is finally over, Ron finds letters that Harry wrote for his closest friends in case he didn't live. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize!
1. Chapter 1

When Harry met Voldemort in the Dark Forest, he knew that he would die. He had always known in a way. Ever since he was told the prophecy by Dumbledore, he had known somewhere in the back of his mind that he wouldn't live to see eighteen.

He had approached Voldemort with his head held high. He would die like his father. He would die for those he loved. He would die to finally end the hell that so many had to live through. But the part of his death that meant the most to him was that he would be able to see his family again. He would be with his mother, father, and godfather. He would be with Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore. He would see Fred, who was like an older brother to him. His death would be met with people he had far too little time with in life, and protect the people he cared about who were still alive.

When he awoke in the afterlife, he had first encountered Fred, who was none too pleased to be seeing Harry again so soon.

"Harry James Potter, you better be a damn figment of my imagination. You better still be down there fighting it out with You-Know-Who!" Harry let out an awkward chuckle and Fred hit him upside the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry looked shocked at the fact that Fred had actually hit him, and rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain.

"You blasted idiot! You weren't supposed to die!"

"Well neither were you!" Harry yelled back, angry that Fred was scolding him.

"It doesn't matter that I died!" Fred saw Harry open his mouth to retort and quickly continued, "Don't even try to rebut that statement, Potter! I died for a reason! I died so that you could live! So that you could defeat Moldyfart and have a life! One where it's not always up to you to save us all! Don't you get it? It's not right for you to be here!"

Harry sighed and decided that the best way to shut Fred up was to explain. "Fred, I had to die. I didn't have a choice. I sacrificed my life because if I didn't, Voldemort would still be able to come back. When he killed my parents, I was made into an unintentional horcrux. He would be able to come back to life through me if I didn't die. I knew that this would have to happen. I knew when I heard the prophecy that I wouldn't live to grow old. I didn't want to die, but I had to."

Fred looked at Harry and immediately felt bad. He never had a chance to have a real life. He didn't remember the love his real parents had for him. All he had was the Weasley's to take him in. Yes, he was happy, but he never had a chance to be only himself. Harry never had the option to ignore the title that was thrust at him and be a normal kid. It wasn't fair that now he would never get that chance.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Fred smiled sadly at Harry and the younger boy let out a dry laugh.

"Kiddo? You're only a bit older than me, you dunce."

"And those two years give me the right to call you as such," Fred threw his arm across Harry's shoulders and they started walking.

Harry nudged Fred in the side and laughed, "Yeah, sure they do, Weasley."

They walked in silence for a little while until Harry finally spoke. "I really hope it all works out. I don't want anyone else to die for this."

Fred nodded in agreement and looked at Harry, "They'll probably fight in your name now that you're not there to do it. Ginny especially."

Harry sighed, thinking of Ginny made him hate the fact that he had to die even more. He left behind the girl who made him go crazy. She was so damn perfect, yet so messed up. Freckles splattered across her pale skin, orangey hair that was so long that when she flew, it looked as if she was wearing a cape, soft brown eyes that laughed at all of the dumb things he said or did. She was beautiful in her own skin, but it was nothing compared to who she was. Her strength and bravery could rival Godric Gryffindor's, her caring nature almost bested that of her mother's, her temper was scarier than anything that a boggart could conjure up. The girl who knew his pain, who was used by Voldemort, who was vulnerable, but held herself high, who understood and mended the broken parts of him was left to live on, and Harry didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Yeah, but she won't be fighting just for me, Fred. She's fighting for _all _of the fallen. She wouldn't fight any other way, and you and I both know it."

Fred hesitated before speaking again, "She really loved you, you know. I mean, we all used to tease her for having a crush on you, but she fell for you."

"I fell for her, too, Fred. I fell for her, too," Harry studied his hands to avoid looking at the other boy.

"Too bad you didn't get a chance to tell her," Fred sighed, "You and I both know that it would've made her world to know that. I mean, I know that you two dated and all that jazz, but she probably didn't know how much she really meant to you."

Harry suddenly whipped his head up, "I did! I don't know how I forgot, but I did! When I was running around with Ron and Hermione, I wrote you all letters. How the hell did I forget that?"

"What sort of ponce writes letters?" Fred teased Harry and he retaliated by muttering shut up and bumping his shoulder with Fred, before running off.

* * *

After the battle was over, Ginny sat with her family, crying over the people they lost. Hermione had joined their group and held Ginny's hand, crying along with her. They were sitting next to Fred's body. They hadn't been able to make their way through the crowd of people paying their respects to Harry's lifeless form yet. When Ginny had heard the news of the Boy Who Lived's death, it shattered her completely. She had never expected him to die. He was supposed to make it through so that they could be together again, so he could feel normal for once.

Ron had walked away from everyone when the battle had ended. He didn't want anyone to try and comfort him. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed being around those when mourning, it only made the reminder of that person's death even more prominent. He went to the Room of Requirement to see if it still worked, and was surprised to see that it did. Yes, the walls of the room were completely black, and everything smelled charred, but it still conjured up the room that they had snuck into Hogwarts through earlier that day. He looked at the items that were scattered around and his eye found Harry's rucksack from the 'camping trip from Hell'. He strode over to it and picked it up, looking for a piece of his friend to hold on to. He opened it up and was needless to say, shocked when pieces of parchment fluttered to the floor around him. He picked up one of the papers and saw 'Mr and Mrs. Weasley' written on it. When he unfolded it, he realized that it was a letter to his parents, and quickly looked over the other papers. They were addressed to different members of his family, and some of Harry's closer friends. He shoved everything back into the bag, running to find his family in the Great Hall.

He found his family around Fred's body where he had left them hours ago. They didn't hear him come up to them, so he cleared his throat. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ron and broke into another round of tears, thinking of how he had lost a brother and a best friend. Ron hugged his mother, patting her back consolingly, before pulling away to show everyone Harry's letters.

"I found something, guys," he reopened Harry's bag and pulled out all of the letters. "I think that Harry was expecting to die. I know that sounds morbid, but I mean, why else would he write these?" He started to pass the letters out to their respective recipients. "I only just found them and I don't know when he wrote them, but I thought you guys would want them. He wrote them for a lot of people, and I know who all of them are, except one. Does anyone here know a Will?"

Hermione let out a choked laugh, her voice rough from yelling out spells and crying, "Ron, I think that's his will. As in last will and testament." The other Weasleys gave weak smiles at the two, humored by Ron's lack of common sense.

Hermione reached for the will and set it down in the middle of the group, "I think that we should look at that last. I want to read my letter first." Everyone nodded their agreement and started to open their letters. Everyone moved a little away from the group, so that they could read semi-privately.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Every chapter will be a different letter, so if you have any requests, just send me a PM. I'll be posting some of the letters tonight. Oh and I will post the will, too, just not today. **


	2. Hermione's Letter

Dear Hermione,

I really hope that you don't ever read this, but I'm pretty sure you will. I wanted to say sorry, first of all. It was never my plan to die before I could apologize for all of the trouble I got you into over the years. You were pretty great about going along with it, but I know it must've been hard for you to break the rules so often. (Sorry, trying to lighten the mood, you know I've never been good at this kind of stuff.)

If we didn't become friends back in first year, I don't think that I would even be alive right now to write this. You are a brilliant witch, Hermione. The brightest in our age, I swear. Never let anyone convince you that you are less than that because of your blood, or your upbringing, or anything else. You are so much more than what people see or think they know. Some people used to say that the sorting hat got it wrong, putting you in Gryffindor, I mean. They were the wrong ones, though. Hermione Jean Granger, you are so brave. You have to face discrimination all of the time and you never falter. Not to mention your loyalty, no matter how much trouble Ron and I made, you stuck by us. You're more Gryffindor than anyone I know, and that is something that you should be proud of.

I want you to know that being your friend is something that I consider a great accomplishment. You are such a wonderful person, 'Mione. You were here for me when everyone was turning against me and I truly appreciate that. Thank you. I would be incredibly hard pressed to ever find better friends for myself than you and Ron. The two of you are unbelieveable. Oh, and on that note, will the two of you finally get together? It is starting to get truly aggravating. Fred, George, Ginny, and I have been betting on this since fourth year. Get a move on! (And they say you're the smart one. Maybe it was really me this whole time. Kidding.)

So, before I tie this up, I wanted to tell you that you are like a surrogate sister to me. Yes, the Weasleys took me in during the summers and made me feel like one of their own, but you are also a part of my family. You may think that you are an only child, but you aren't. You will always have me at your side, whether I'm alive or not. Please don't forget that.

Love you, Harry.

P.S. I dug your letter back up so I could add this in. We just broke out of Gringotts and I know I should be looking for the Horcrux, but this is just as important. Stealing a dragon? Hermione, you are more badass than Dumbledore!

* * *

**A/N: You can disregard the P.S. if you want, but I like it. Anyways, more chapters later. Have a nice day and don't forget to review!**


	3. Molly and Arthur's Letter

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I'm sorry that I didn't get to say thank you for everything that you did for me when I was alive. I didn't have a great childhood, living with the Dursleys, but after Ron and I became friends, things got a lot better.

I will never forget my first Christmas at Hogwarts. I didn't expect to be getting any presents, but when I woke up, I received a gift from you. You always seemed to think that what you did for me wasn't much, but I don't think you understand how much it truly meant to me. You probably didn't think twice about sending me Weasley sweaters and Easter eggs and fudge, but whenever I received those things, I felt like I was a part of your family.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you guys took me in and made me feel like I had someone to go to before anyone else did. That is something that I will never be able to repay. It's important to me that you know how much the two of you did for me, whether you realized or not. I remember the first time I saw all of you. It was when I was trying to find the Platform for the Hogwarts Express. I heard you (Mrs. Weasley) say the word muggle, and I decided to ask you for help. You haven't stopped helping me since. Thank you, so so much.

Mr. Weasley, thank you for always trusting me and listening to me, even when you didn't have to. I'll always remember being able to come to you when I needed advice. It was wonderful to have an adult that would listen to me, these past few years.

Mrs. Weasley, thank you for taking me in and treating me like I was one of your own (not that you didn't do this, too, Mr. Weasley). Even when you weren't expecting me to arrive at your house, you never fussed over it. You just made some extra food and gave me several helpings.

The two of you have been such great influences on me, and I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me.

I'll remember you as the parents I never had,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: I don't know who else I'll be posting today, but I will try to get Ron's and Ginny's up.**


	4. Remus' Letter

Dear Remus,

I haven't known you long, but I've known you long enough to know that if you knew I was writing this, you would tell me in some weird philosophical way that I shouldn't be. But as you can see, I already wrote it, so, read it anyways yeah?

I'm sorry for snapping at you in Grimmauld Place. You have to know that I have a great respect for you, Remus. You were here for me when Sirius died, and you helped me a lot when you were my professor, too. When you offered to accompany me, Ron, and Hermione on our mission, I was angry. I grew up as an orphan. I didn't know my Dad or my Mum, and I never got to see how much they loved me. You were so easily giving that up. You thought that you were doing a noble thing, but you were leaving your family, Remus. Tonks loves you, and your child needs you. Don't give that up. Don't get too proud.

You think that you are unworthy of love because you are a werewolf. I won't pretend that I can understand what that must be like for you, but I am going to try to point out something important. You always were a fan of logic, anyways. Remus, if being a werewolf makes you unworthy of love, then couldn't you argue that my mum didn't deserve to be loved by my Dad because of their blood statuses? I guess what I'm trying to say is that being a werewolf wasn't a choice you made. In the matter of you deserving love and a family, then it is completely irrelevant, because, yes, it is a part of who you are, but it is _not_ who you are.

Go back home, Remus. Tonks loves you, and you love her, too. You deserve everything good that comes to you, and you shouldn't push it away.

You're a good man, Remus, stop trying to prove you aren't,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get more of these up, but I got stuck writing Ginny's letter and then a couple days went by, so here's some more letters! Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Professor McGonagall's Letter

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I bet you were a bit surprised to be getting this, but I felt the need to write you a letter anyway. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciated everything that you have done for me, since I've arrived at Hogwarts. I figure that since you'll only be reading this if I'm dead, it's okay for me to mention what Ron, Hermione, and I have been doing on the run. We're hunting horcruxes. Yes, I did mean to make that plural.

There isn't much to do when you're sitting in a tent, cut off from the world, and running out of ideas. I often find myself writing letters, such as this one, or reflecting on my time at Hogwarts. I prefer the latter option, as it is much more joyous.

The three of us have definitely caused you a lot of trouble when we were under your care. We did seem to have a certain talent for causing mayhem, and I am sorry for that. But I also remember the times when you were issuing me detentions, fewer though they may be, and I can't help but smile at the memories.

Do you remember when you saw me chasing after Neville's remembrall in first year? You came out of the castle, determined strides and all, and you had me follow you to 'get Wood.' Now, I was pretty frightened by this, as I thought that I was going to get expelled or beaten with the wood you mentioned. Of course, by wood, you had meant Oliver, and you didn't intend to scare me.

So, I just thought that I would write you, because I never did properly thank you. You believed me when I was having visions, and you always helped me when I needed it. You did scold me for my accusations sometimes, but you always pulled through, and that is something I'll never forget.

Sorry for all the trouble,

Harry Potter


	6. Ginny's Letter

Dear Ginny,

I don't even know how to start this. I think it will be the hardest one of these I have to write, and yet, the most important. Ginny, I am so damn sorry for this. I don't want to die and leave you behind. I want to spend a lifetime and more with you, growing old and being happy. But it doesn't matter what I want because it won't happen. I'm going to die, and I think you know this. I know it too, though, I try not to think about it. It's not exactly something I like to ponder, but it rises to the surface of my thoughts every so often. It's why I'm writing out goodbyes.

I don't think that you will ever understand how much you have done for me. When I think back to when we were dating and you told me that you felt so lucky to be with me, I laugh because you got it wrong, love. When I was with you, I was the happiest I have ever been. You do that for me. Even just thinking about you right now makes me smile. You are one of the people in my life that fully understands me. You always knew what to say to make me feel better. I hope I did that for you. I hope that I made you feel as loved as you made me feel. I hope that I was able to make you happy.

I have never been good at showing people that I care about them. I think that it was being raised by my Aunt and Uncle that made me that way. You know that they never really were affectionate towards me, so I'm kind of awkward in that arena. I'm pretty sure that you have noticed that, though. It's kind of obvious. But when I was with you, Ginny, I never felt awkward because, being with you, everything just felt so right. It was the easiest thing that I ever had to do, being with you. It was like everything just got so much better from the first time I kissed you.

Hagrid was the person who told me I was a wizard. He knocked down the door of the shack that Uncle Vernon had us hiding in. He showed me that magic existed. He showed me that it was out there, but you made me feel it. I know that sounds corny and dumb, but you did something for me that no one else had. I don't remember my parents or the love they had for me. I had Sirius, but he was more broken than I was. You made me feel so whole, Gin. I never felt anything less than myself when I was with you, and I felt like so much more than the Boy Who Lived. I never doubted the fact that I loved you-that I love you. You are everything that living is worth to me, because without you, I'm not just broken, I'm shattered.

I regret that I was blind to how absolutely brilliant you are at first. I really should've suspected that you were more, I mean, not many girls have complimented me in such extravagant ways. If ever asked, I will proudly describe my eyes as 'as green as a fresh pickled toad.' It suits me well, I think.

Ginny, I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to leave you. I can't let this be goodbye, but it is. I just need you to know that I would do anything I could for you. I hope I made you happy when we were together. I hope you find happiness when all of this is over. I love you, Ginny, I love you.

I'm sorry for this, but I have to ask you one favor, should I live or die. Survive Gin, live for me, okay? I don't think I can fight any longer if you aren't going to make it.

Remember me,

Harry


	7. Dursley's Letter

Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,

I'm writing you for no other reason than to let you know that I am dead. Hopefully, if you are getting this letter, it will mean that the war is over and that you can come out of hiding now.

There really isn't much to say to you. We never got along well and I despised living with you, but I feel the need to say thank you anyways. As awful as it was living with you all, you still kept me, and by extension kept me safe. So, thank you. You allowed me to live so that I could die in a way that I know will make my parents proud.

I hope you have a good life.

Harry

P.S. Dudley, I wish that we could've had more time to get to know each other. Stay good, Big D.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it's taken me so long to update and that this one is so short. I'll try to get another letter up today. This update goes out to myfoodisnotshared because she asked for a letter to the Dursleys over a month ago. I would've written more, but I feel like Harry wouldn't have had a lot to say to them besides being polite. You guys are great and please let me know your thoughts in a review? - Jules**


	8. Luna's Letter

Dear Luna,

I don't know if I am going to get a chance to talk to you , Hermione, and I are with you at Shell Cottage right now, but we are leaving soon. We have a lot more to do, and I'm not so sure about the chance of survival we've got going for us. I decided to start writing letters to people that I care about before I put myself in an even more life threatening postition-apparently, I haven't done that enough so far.

I remember when I had first met you and I heard that your nickname was "Loony." It seems so stupid to me now that I was careful around you at first. You are such an amazing person, Luna. You were here whenever a friend needed you, not even questioning the fact that you were by their side. You came without question to the Department of Mysteries, ready to fight for me. That means a lot. You never showed any doubt in me and even when I was wrong, you didn't hold it against me. Thank you.

There aren't so many people in the world that like to stick by their beliefs and I have met few who manage to. You are one of those people, Luna. No matter what people said to or about you, you never let their words change your mind. Keep on belieivng, Luna, and do not let anyone try to convince you that it's time to stop putting your faith in things that they struggle to understand. The fact that you can see what they can' is what sets you apart. Never lose it.

Take care,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been taking me a bit to post things. School is starting up next week and I'm trying to get myself organized. Plus, I just spent three days out of state without any way to write. But hey, I have two letters for you! Please review guys, I love it when you do! - Jules**


	9. Fred and George's Letter

Dear Fred and George,

If I was around when you were reading this, I just know that you would be taking the mickey of me for being a sap, but I wanted to make sure that I told you goodbye.

I am so happy that I gave my triwizard winnings to you guys. The joke shop is absolutley amazing and I'm just sure that business will thrive once this is all over. The two of you are hilarious and I am happy that I had a chance to get to know you both over the past couple of years, even though it came with some professional teasing.

Before I had a chance to get to know a thing about wither of you, I remember overhearing a conversation of yours when I was sitting in my compartment for the Hogwarts express. You were saying goodbye to Molly and Ginny and your sister was sad over not being able to go off to Hogwarts that year. In order to console her, you promised her a toilet seat. I don't know why this stuck with me over all these years, but I just remember thinking that I had made a good choice in asking who I did for help that day in Kings Cross.

You guys are strong. You'll make it through all of this and I can't wait to hear about all of the pranks you pulled and the progress you made with the shop when we someday meet again.

Keep on pranking,

Harry


End file.
